¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Georg!
by Jeadore
Summary: Tokio Hotel . Por una apuesta, Tom y Bill deben romper la implícita regla en Tokio Hotel y darle un regalo en su cumpleaños. El problema es que no saben qué.


_31 de Marzo, 11:25 horas._

Georg caminaba satisfecho hacia el departamento que los cuatros integrantes de Tokio Hotel compartían en épocas de trabajo en el estudio. David le había ofrecido llevarlo, o llamar a Tobi para que vaya a buscarlo o pedirle un taxi. Pero él se negó. Con una gorra, unos lentes bien oscuros de sol y una chaqueta, él se marchó de la oficina de su manager, en el edificio sucursal de Universal. En momentos como éste agradecia no ser tan llamativo como los gemelos.

Contento, clasificó a aquel día como especial: los pájaros cantaban al sol a pesar del frescor en la ciudad, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo que traiga malos presagios, la gente andaba despreocupada y no se fijaban en él. Incluso llegó a pensar divertido que él era como un hombre invisible que veía a todos omnisciente pero nadie recaía en su presencia; luego sonrió al imaginarse que sí Gustav lo escuchara, estaría con una ceja levantada y preguntando apasiblemente qué se fumó.

De cualquier forma, ese día sí que era especial. Su cumpleaños número veintidos había llegado.

David había tenido la consideración de darle, desde la víspera, tres días libres. Hoy le había llamado para felicitarle y entregarle un regalo que todavía no abrió. También le avisó que ya tenían todo preparado para esa noche. Habían alquilado un pequeño local ambientado para que él y sus amigos se diviertan, después de la cena que tendría con su familia, quienes venían desde Magdeburgo junto con sus amigos de toda la vida de allí.

También había recibido cartas y mails, y miles de cosas más de fans; pero utilizó como excusa el volver caminando para dejar todo abandonado hasta el día siguiente en los estudios de la compañía. Consigo llevaba únicamente el que le dio David, por el cariño que le había tomado al hombre después de tanto tiempo.

En verdad no estaba interesado en que le regalen cosas, tenía todo lo material que quería por el momento, aunque estaba seguro de que no se salvaría de la montaña de regalos de sus padres (el divorcio de ellos comenzó a significar doble: doble regalos, doble regaños, doble felicitaciones) y uno que otro por parte de sus amigos.

No obstante, había uno que sí le interesaba tener. El único que rompía la regla tácita impuesta en Tokio Hotel.

Georg sonrió.

Era un día bastante agradable y bonito.

* * *

_30 de marzo, 18:32 horas._

Era un día asqueroso. O así lo había definido un tremendamente fastidiado Bill.

Por más que el tiempo era complaciente y denotaba un brilloso y calentito sol en el cielo, que habían sidos atendidos correctamente, no iban con seguridad, y que sólo dos personas los habían reconocido y que ninguna se volvió desquiciada y pesada; continuaba siendo un día asqueroso.

Un día de mierda. Menos sútilmente lo había clasificado Tom, con el ceño ya fruncido y cansado. Hasta ahora, no importaba lo que le digan, él lo sentía así.

Resentidos con el otro, con ellos mismos y con la vida en general, se encontraban sentados en el centro comercial, en la sección de restaurantes, en el bendito local del McDonald's, con una hamburguesa de doble queso, un vaso grande de Coca-cola y un paquete rebosante de papas fritas en sus bandejas. Uno frente al otro, masticando desganadamente. Bill se quejaba de su suerte, moviendo las manos al hablar y blandiendo la papa frita que sostenía con firmeza. Tom le cuestionaba burlón cómo era que ya estaba podrido del shopping, justamente él.

--Es que no es para él. --respondió Gustav con una sonrisa oculta tras la cámara, recibiendo bufidos indignados por parte de Bill.

Gustav también estaba presente y cansado, pero, a diferencia de ellos, tenía un mueca divertida consigo. El baterista tenía el deber de acompañarlos y grabar cada segundo de su travesía en conseguir un regalo para el bajista de la banda. ¿Por qué? Ya ni se acordaban de eso ni de cómo era que Gustav, quien había decidido tener nula participación en la apuesta efectuada entre los tres, había terminado siguiéndolos en todo minuto. Al principio había estado en desacuerdo, pero rapidamente se encontró sosteniendo la filmadora con gusto.

Tom detuvo su hamburguesa a mitad de camino hacia su boca. Sí lo pensaba bien, todo había empezado con Gustav. Bueno, tal vez no todo, pero él era el causante de algo grave: que ambos gemelos esten atascados en la misión más díficil de sus vidas. Más que conquistar con su música a medio mundo, más que convencer a todas esas personas de que Bill no era gay, más que lograr que él y su hermano abandonen toda esa facha extravagante. Tenían que comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Georg, y uno que cumpla con sus estándares. Por lo que se encontraban en un atestado centro comercial para ser un día lunes, con Gustav, el culpable, siguiéndolos entretenido.

Tom fulminó con la mirada a la cámara que sostenía el baterista. Éste se extrañó ante el repentino estallido de odio en la mirada del gemelo mayor. Pero Bill comentó, interrumpiéndolo, en el justo instante en que Tom iba a recriminar a Gustav y tratar de que su hermano le apoye.

--Tom, es tu culpa. Lo dejaste para el último momento.

La mirada fulminante se alejó de la cámara, y se posó en Bill, junto con una ceja elevada. No podía creer la desfachatez de su hermano. Se olvidó completamente por el momento de la culpabilidad de Gustav, ya que prefirió ganar un discusión de gemelos contra un terco Bill.

* * *

_14 de marzo, 23:12 horas._

El aburrimiento había sido la razón por la cuál se hallaban en esa excursión de descubrimientos en la banda. Era imperdonable hacerlos esperar casi dos horas en un tráfico atroz, a causa de un accidente automovílistico.

Los cuatro había llegado al punto de no saber qué hacer. Tom había empezado a golpear rítmicamente con las yemas de sus dedos el manubrio de su preciado Cadillac mientras que Bill, en el asiento del copiloto, tarareaba cada canción que pasaban por la radio. Georg bostezaba períodicamente y se desperezaba sin tener sueño en absoluto, y Gustav jugó concentrado en su Play Station Portátil hasta el momento en que se le acabó la batería y debió dar por finalizada la partida. Pasaban los segundos con lentitud. Se miraban entre ellos y volvían a apartar la mirada, casi hastiados de ellos mismos.

--Imposible, maldición, ésto es imposible, ¡imperdonable! --farfullaba Bill entre canción y canción.

Su hermano expresó su conformidad con aquellas enfadadas declaraciones. Bill le sonrió en el instante en que comenzaba una nueva canción, una que su hermano ya conocía bastante, casi de memoria, y dio pequeños saltitos repentinamente contento. Entonó enseguida y empezó a cantar a la par de Nena, la letra que él sí la sabía completamente de memoria. Los tres restantes ocupantes del Escalade suspiraron, resignados a escuchar a Bill chillar, con emoción que rebalsaba de sus ojos avellana, 99 Luftballons, otra vez.

Cuando finalizaba el escribillo, Georg no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para que _todos_, incluyéndose a él también, se diviertan. Se estiró hacia delante y, alargando el brazo, apagó a radio; ganándose a la vez una renovada queja de Bill y un golpe en el hombro que, admitió, fue fuerte.

--Juguemos al Verdad-Consecuencia. --sugirió con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Inmediatamente, Tom alzó una ceja socarrona y anunció que era eso era un juego de niños, pero sin demostrar negativa alguna. Gustav rebatió diciendo que por salir de aquel muermo, él haría cualquier cosa. Bill, en cambio, se encogió de hombros e interesado decidió empezar preguntándole a su hermano: ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Por más que fue una idea instantánea, resultó mucho más entretenido y llevadero de lo que hubiera sido sí lo hubieran preparado por horas. Las preguntas eran estúpidas y personales, y los castigos eran irrisorios.

Gustav confesó haber escuchado Backstreet Boys y que no le desagradaba, incluso tenía su CD, aunque era propiedad de su hermana. Georg aceptó que una vez se había mordido la uña del dedo gordo de su propio pie, y no el de otra persona tal y cómo decía la interrogación. Tom llamó a su madre como consecuencia de su elección, y le tuvo que decir, aguantándose la risa a duras penas, que lamentaba despertarla pero tenía que contarle que había besado a su gemelo, desesperando a Simone al punto del llanto con aquella mentira. Bill reconoció haberse masturbado por segunda vez en su vida pensando en una de las integrantes de las Spice Girls, pero enseguida agregó que él era joven e idiota y etcéteras como defensa.

Así compartieron ese tiempo varados en mitad de la autopista, hasta llegar a la pregunta detonante, dirigida a Georg.

¿Quién del grupo le parecía más sexy?

El silencio se hizo presente y Georg se halló en un estado completamente hesitante. Bill canturreó la palabra _verdad_ alargando las sílabas, dándole a entender que no tenía escapatoría; y Georg se odió a sí mismo por no haber elegido Consecuencia. Cerró los ojos, serios y susurró el nombre:

--Gustav.

Para cuando los abrió nuevamente, sus compañeros lo miraban incrédulos y con los ojos bien abiertos. Un "No te lo puedo creer" se escapó de los labios del vocalista y Georg lo sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Gustav había dejado de contemplarlo y se alejó de él casi imperceptiblemente, con las mejillas rosáceas.

Las bromas se presentaron pero cuando estaban ya en el departamento, allí el silencio fue pesado y el tiempo de espera para llegar a refugiarse en sus camas fue largo. El tarareo de Bill fue lo único que volvió a escucharse en el trayecto, diez minutos después de haber finalizado determinantemente el juego, cuando la larga fila de autos comenzó a moverse nuevamente, con gran lentitud.

* * *

_30 de marzo, 20:58 horas._

Sí a Tom le preguntaran quién odiaba más en ese momento, él diría que había un terrible empate.

Alfabeticámente, iniciaba con Bill. De su gemelo detestaba en ese momento su histeria desquiciada, su parloteo y sus quejas. Luego venía David; a su manager lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser David Jost y estar implicado involutariamente y sin conocimiento en aquel asunto. Después estaba Georg; y a éste lo odiaba por ser la principal causa, por buscar aquella maldita salida, y por que parecía querer robarle el puesto de diva caprichosa a su hermano. El que finalizaba la lista negra por el momento era Gustav, y sus razones las había descubierto en el centro comercial.

Entonces volvió a acusar a la persona tras la cámara, con los párpados entrecerrados, peligrosamente. Gustav retrocedió instintivamente y borró su sonrisa, con precaución. No comprendía por qué era que Tom estaba tan enfadado. Ni que conseguir un regalo para Georg fuera tan díficil… bueno, de eso mejor se retractaba. Pero, ¿con él? ¿Él de qué tenía la culpa? Él sólo era el que los filmaba; pensaba censurándose a sí mismo. Tom únicamente estaba pensando ilógicamente, debido a la presión a la cuál se somentían los gemelos para encontrar un dichoso regalo. De esto último, estaba seguro.

En cambio, sí le preguntaran a Bill su persona más odiada en ese instante, sólo tenía una.

Georg, Georg, Georg. ¡Georg!

Sólo al Hobbit se le podía ocurrir obligarlos, apuesta mediante, a que les regalen _algo_. Claro, esto hubiese sido más fácil: buscaban cualquier cosa en internet, usaban la tarjeta y esperaban sentados a que se los llevaran. Pero, ¡nooop! ¡El muy maldito había hecho una lista! ¡De lo que _no_ debían comprar! Y, encima, ésta no sólo era explícita, sino que tampoco era corta. Ya habían tenido que apartar la idea de comprarle un bajo nuevo pues decía hiperonímamente Instrumentos.

Agh, odiaba al Hobbit.

Eso mismo pudo percibir Gustav, cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Bill, y segundos después Georg la abrió.

--¿Cómo va todo? --preguntó.

Ninguno de los gemelos le contestó, aunque tampoco se contuvieron. Sus expresiones lo decían todo. Tal vez exageraba, pero Georg agradecía que el asesinato estuviese penado. Miró divertido a Gustav y le sonrió cómplice. Éste vaciló por un segundo y luego se la devolvió cautelosamente. Georg le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, sin pararse a pensar que podría ser malentendido con alguna segunda intención, y Gustav apartó la mirada, levemente cohibido.

--Oye, Bill --le llamó Georg desde la puerta, con la mano preparada, agarrado fuertemente el pomo--. Estas pensando mucho, se te estan sobrecalentando las neuronas, y con tantos productos químicos en el pelo tengo miedo de que te quemes vivo… --terminó con una fingida cara de pena, antes de cerrar la puerta con velocidad para evitar el próyectil-almohada que le lanzó un frenético Bill, indignado por la pésima broma.

Tom susurró un "Tuvo suerte." y Gustav le concedió la razón. Por el golpe sordo y el punto de la puerta dónde se estrelló, el almohadón habría atinado a plena cara.

* * *

_15 de marzo, 00:13 horas._

Georg soportaba con estoica indiferencia las bromas que aún eran consideradas en comparación a las que usualmente le hacían. Pero a pesar de su silencio continuo y su mirada dirigida al frente, como si tuviera un cuello ortopédico que le impedía el movimiento, no cesaron en ningún momento. Eran susurros o pequeñas exclamaciones en su dirección, que, sin embargo, no aludieron directamente a una relación entre él y Gustav. Preguntas sobre gustos únicamente, molestas; demasiado quizás.

Aunque estaba decidido a hacer caso omiso de cualquier cosa que salgan de los labios de los otros, cuando notó que el baterista se dirigía directamente a su habitación, sin mediar palabras, decidió que debía hacer algo, explicarse al menos.

--¡Esperen! --explotó sútilmente, sorprendiendo a los gemelos y satisfaciéndolos, ya que sólo habían continuado molestándolo para ver cuándo y cómo detonaba. Podría decirles que era una broma, que había nombrado a Gustav únicamente para no aumentar el ego de los otros dos. Pero, no. Esas palabras parecían no desear salir de su boca. En cambio, acudió a algo que a él se le daba natural, en el momento en que se halló con la completa atención por parte de Tom y Bill, y Gustav--. ¿No me digan que nunca han pensado que alguien de su mismo sexo es lindo también? --ninguno de los presentes aceptaron haberlo hecho, y Georg se encontró nuevamente queriéndose tirarse desde la ventana--. Bien, no lo van a admitir, ya me dí cuenta --farfulló--, pero eso no significa que lo no hayan hecho. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, incluyéndote, Tom --agregó antes de que éste le interrumpiera con mofa, o alegando algo que se traducía a ser bien macho.

Los demás lo contemplaron vacilantes, con sus dudas haciendo mecha. Georg no estaba del todo equivocado, pero tampoco querían asumirlo.

Se produjo un mutismo repentino, que se rompió únicamente por el ringtone de un celular, el de Bill. Éste se fijó en la pantalla y anunció: David. Atendió la llamada y la realizó escuetamente, a diferencia de otras veces en las que podía pasarse horas con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Luego les explicó a sus compañeros que el manager estaba preocupado por si habían llegado bien y avisarles que al día siguiente iban a trabajar arduamente.

Georg desvió la mirada levemente cohibido. Sentía los ojos de los otros tres clavados en él. Y él había encontrado un ejemplo perfecto, sin proponérselo.

--David. Les apuesto a que él alguna vez pensó que un hombre es sexy, o que incluso habrá tenido alguna pequeña fantasía. --saltó, demostrando estar repentinamente seguro, y, por dentro, deseando estarlo realmente.

Tom y Bill se miraron, interesados, y sonrieron a la vez, en un perfecta sincronía.

Gustav sacudió la cabeza en una negación clara, y se retiró a su habitación sin despedirse.

* * *

_31 de marzo, 00:01 horas._

Georg bostezó. Sacudió su cabeza, quitando los cabellos de su cara en el acto. Se desperezó y se acomodó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse. En eso, se vio interrumpido por su celular. Lo atendió con pocos ánimos, aunque estaba dispuesto a ser cordial.

--¡Vago de mierda! ¡Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz cumpleañooos! Agh, espero ser el primero en llamarte y saludarte, que me puse el despertador especialmente para ti…

Georg se rió. Aquél sólo podía ser su mejor amigo, era espontáneo y uno de los que mejor le comprendía, aún cuándo le contó del incidente en la autopista. Hablaron por un buen rato, recordando momentos pasados juntos, con pequeñas bromas y promesas de encontrarse esa noche y más seguido, que gracias al trabajo de ambos se veían ocasionalmente una vez al mes, sumándole el hecho de que Georg ahora vivía en Berlín, y su amigo en Magdeburgo. Georg le prometió que cuando esté el primer concierto del nuevo Cd, él estaría en el backstage o en primera fila, como tantas veces había estado y terminó la llamada luego de la habitual disculpa de su amigo por no tener un regalo para él, alegando a que ahora que era famoso y rico --aunque Georg discrepó en aquella parte de la excusa-- no sabía qué podría necesitar.

Georg se rió.

En ellos era una costumbre, al igual que dentro de la banda, el no darse regalos. Después de todo, la amistad que compartían era el mejor regalo de todos.

Además, el quería ver sólo un regalo. Pensó en ir a apurarlos, o hacerles una broma; pero decidió que, para conservar su cabeza y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo en su lugar, los dejaría en paz.

Él, en cambio, descansaría.

No obstante, olvidó que era su cumpleaños, y que aún le quedaba amigos que lo llamaban a la medianoche.

* * *

_27 de marzo, 10:50 horas._

Dos semanas. Ése había sido el tiempo que les había costado sacarle información a David. Y de verdad que les había costado.

Al día siguiente de haber pactado entre los tres los beneficios del ganador --Georg había decidido ponerlos a prueba con la elección de su regalo, complicándolo obviamente con la lista, y los gemelos se reservaron su elección con una sonrisa que le provocó a Georg un pequeño espamo y alegaron que pronto lo descubriría--, realizaron el primer intento fallido. El caradura en ésa primera vez fue Bill, quién hablaba bastante seguido con David; pero ante su pregunta, precedida por un gran introducción, el manager dio un salto del asombro y lo miró escéptico, como alguien que mira a un demente.

Cuando fue el turno de Tom de intentarlo, éste fue un poco más directo. Nuevamente, David los miró como si fueran personas insanas, e interrogó al guitarrista con suspicacia. Éste utilizó su agudo ingenio, mentiras y creíbles evasivas para callar la apuesta.

Ya cuando Georg se encargó de averiguar, fue el colmo para David. La curiosidad le parecía sana, el negocio de la música después de todo estaba influída por ella; no obstante, la curiosidad en su vida privada le era lo equivalente a un insulto. Comenzó a evadir a cualquier integrante de la banda, llamando para lo justo y necesario por teléfono; y también lanzó diferentes amenazas, que fueron cruelmente ignoradas. Las acciones de David le afirmaban a gritos a Georg que él había ganado la apuesta, pero ambos gemelos estaban tercamente decididos a no perder.

Gustav se sintió atraído por el revuelo que causaban, ya que, después de todo, a cualquier hora del día se los escuchaban discutir y planificar formas de atacar a David y tomarlo con la guardia baja. En ocasiones creía que estaba junto a jugadores empedernidos que tenían su vida pendiendo de un hilo con aquella apuesta; en otras parecían mafiosos o militares con las palabras que utilizaban. Luego se encontró siendo el juez de aquella apuesta, ya que ambos bandos estaban convencidos de que el contrario podría hacer trampa, y también siendo el filmador del perdedor. Creyó recordar que había sido Bill quién lo convenció… él y su cara de perrito.

Al final, luego de haber usado distintas tácticas, psicológicas supremamente --entre ellas reiteraron continuamente la de usar el "tú dijiste que éramos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan cosas", y que de su repuesta valía una importante cuestión, en la que el término "vida o muerte" era leve, y seguramente con ello conseguirían un nuevo capítulo para Tokio Tv, o para el próximo DVD--; David se dio por vencido. Por cansancio seguramente, ya que el hombre tenía hasta ojeras y tres muchachos persiguiéndolo continuamente no lo ayudaban. Los tres sonrieron satisfechos y ansiosos, y Georg canturreó con voz baja y desafinada: _Persevera y ganarás._

--¿Y bien? --cuestionó Bill impaciente y ávido. Se detenía a sí mismo antes de dirigir su mano a su boca para morderse las uñas, conciente de que así se las arruinaría terriblemente, por lo que jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta, deseando febrilmente estar él y Tom en lo correcto.

Resignado, David agachó levemente la cabeza y suspiró.

--Sí.

Gustav oyó a Bill y a Tom exclamar al mismo tiempo, pero no supo diferenciar cuál grito fue de quién. David se veía sonrojado y algo molesto. Entonces notó que Georg tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, pero que no festejaba de la forma que había creído que haría. Sería normal que anuncié que él era el ganador e hiciera alguna burla que moleste a Tom, y a Bill también, y luego se enrolaran en una seguidilla de bromas. Tal vez le entendía: Georg había logrado demostrar que la gente de tu propio sexo te puede parecer sexy, pero eso no ayudaba mucho a la hora de la posible declaración de su parte… Porque eso era, ¿o no?

--Dí _ya_ quién fue. --exigió Tom, hablando en nombre de la curiosidad de todos.

David volvió a bajar la cabeza, azorado.

--Jhonny Depp. --respondió en un murmullo; algo que nadie creería que el gran manager de Tokio Hotel podría hacer. Parecía un niño que se confiesa por primera vez en la iglesia.

La respuesta pasmó a los cuatro. A David le atraía Jhonny Depp… ¿quién lo diría?, se preguntó Gustav. A Georg se le escapó un pensamiento en voz alta, siendo escuchado con total claridad en aquel silencio.

--Hubiese apostado a que diría que era Bill…

Inmediatamente, Tom lo miró de una manera que no era exactamente linda, y se paró delante de su hermano protectoramente, como si lo escondiera de intenciones indecentes. Bill, en cambio, reaccionó unos segundos después reflejando una mueca de asco. No sabía que era peor: imaginárselo a David con el actor, o sí imaginárselo consigo. Ugh, odiaba tener demasiada imaginación.

El manager huyó enseguida avergonzado, disculpándose con el pretexto de una reunión, y por lo siguientes tres días no les dirigió palabra alguna. Georg, finalmente recayendo en que era el vencedor, gritó alegre y los invitó a comer, como premio consolación. Los gemelos Kaulitz tuvieron que aceptar frustrados que habían perdido.

* * *

_31 de marzo, 10:49 horas._

El adjetivo _fatidiados_ ya no describía completamente cómo se sentía. Abrumados, tampoco.

La noche anterior habían estado hasta las dos de la mañana buscando en internet algo que los pudiera orientar hacia _algo_ que cumpla con lo pedido. Pero era como sí hubieran caminado bajo quinietas escaleras. Nada, pura mala suerte.

Se exiguían mutuamente una idea que no tenga que ser descartada a los cinco minutos. Y Gustav ya no sabía sí reírse o compadecerse.

--¡Guuss! --lo llamó Bill con voz lastimosa, necesitada--. ¡Ayúdanos!

Decidió compadecerse y, dejando la cámara prendida aún a su lado, les pidió la lista específica de Georg. Bill le alcanzó contento por su participación la denominada "Lista maldita de no-regalos para el puto Hobbit" por Tom, siendo el nombre apoyado por su hermano. Y, luego de contemplarla por un rato y releerla dos veces, no puedo evitar darle la razón a aquellos dos. Decía claramente:

_Prohibido comprarme:_

_-Ropa._

_-Cualquier instrumento (incluyendo el bajo)._

_-Electrodomésticos, o aparatos tecnológicos._

_-Juegos para la Play, o una nueva Play o cualquier otra (además de que entran en aparatos tecnológicos)._

_-Cd's de música (tengo todos lo que quiero)._

_-Cualquier chuchería._

_-Muebles o juegos de ropa para cama (dudo que se les fuera a ocurrir esto, pero bueno…)._

Luego se despedía con un deseo de suerte y su firma.

Gustav tuvo que concederles la razón a los gemelos. Georg se las había complicado a grandes extremos. La releyó una vez más y se dio cuenta de que podría haberlo empeorado.

--Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta de que dice _comprar_? --preguntó retóricamente.

--Sí, pero no llegamos a hacer mucho en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ya es su cumpleaños! --rebatió Tom, con la expresión seria, demostrando lo importante de su aseveración.

--Y pensamos en darle algún libro, pero el inculto del Hobbit nunca lee. --Bill frunció los labios con disgusto.

Gustav evitó reirse a duras penas y decir "Mira quién habla, el que únicamente leyó por placer la biografía de Nena".

Tom se desplomó en la cama a su lado, hundiendo el colchón y haciendo tambalear sin intención la cámara. Gustav la acomodó nuevamente y repitió la pregunta haciendo mayor énfasis en el verbo "comprar".

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

--¡Ya lo tengo! --exclamó Tom de repente, llamando la atención y atrayendo la mirada emocionada de su hermano--. Como no le podemos comprar casi nada, ¡regálemosle a Kasimir! --la sonrisa de su hermano se borró.

--¡Tom! --le reprendió, demostrándolo especialmente con la expresión en su rostro.

--Bueeeno. ¿Scotty? Ya está viejo --agregó en broma. Como respuesta, recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una libreta que Bill le lanzó--. Auch, tampoco era para tanto. --reclamó.

Los gemelos se ensarzaron en una nueva pelea. Gustav esperó con paciencia envidiable a que ésta llegara a su fin; mientras tanto, la filmó y advirtió que en ,al menos, dos horas se acabaría la batería. En unos minutos se detuvieron, parando de insultarse mutuamente y regresando su atención a Gustav, ambos ayuda gritándole con la mirada.

--Chicos, piensen en algo que a Georg le encantaría que no tengan que comprar… Él dijo millones de cosas que le gusta, hagan memoria únicamente…

Tom y Bill reflexionaron unos minutos e hicieron memoria. Sus rostros concentrados le causaron gracia a Gustav, aunque nunca lo admitiera frente a ellos. No obstante, los gemelos se observaron por un segundo entre ellos, vieron sus alrededores, y reflejaron la misma sonrisa maléfica y traviesa. Sin borrarla, contemplaron a Gustav atentamente. Éste sintió grandes escalofríos atravesar su columna.

* * *

_31 de marzo, 12:16 minutos._

A pesar de ser mediodía, se desperezó con tranquilidad. La caminata había ayudado. No entendía por qué, pero caminar lo relajaba. Y ahora que había llegado al departamento se podía quitar los anteojos y la gorra, por suerte. Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Por un segundo recordó las típicas películas y series dónde, en el día del cumpleaños, el cumplañero abre la puerta y se halla la casa en oscuras, prende la luz y una muchedumbre grita "¡Sorpresa!". Luego se rió de sí mismo, como si eso le fuera pasar de verdad.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la luz encendida como siempre, pero con una gran diferencia. Allí estaban los gemelos sentados, y lo más raro de todo era que lo estaban esperando. Se veían expectante, ansiosos. No llegó a alzar las cejas en una interrogante muda, que Bill se paró desbordante de entusiasmo y gritó:

--¡Tenemos tu regalo!

Georg se sorprendió. Lo esperaba a la noche, ya que él les había dado tiempo hasta las 23:59 horas. Que se lo quieran dar tan temprano lo shokeó por un segundo. Pero recapacitó: eran Bill y Tom. Uno más impaciente que el otro.

Bill le agarró del brazo y Tom le empujó, indicándole que lo siga. El gemelo menor parloteó algunos detalles: que lo tenía en su habitación, era muy especial, que seguro le encantaría, que moriría por ver su cara cuando lo vea y… Bueno, Georg no escuchó más. En ese pequeño minuto, ya se había aturdido con tantas palabras.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del cuarto de Bill, éste abrió la puerta y Tom lo empujó nuevamente hacia adentro, y cerraron de nuevo con un portazo que desconcertó a Georg. ¿Acaso no querían ver la expresión que él pondría cuando viera su regalo? ¿Cómo las iban a ver si estaban en dos habitaciones completamente diferentes? Los gemelos cada día estaban más raros, a su parecer.

--¡Feliz cumpleaños, Georg! --se escuchó desde el pasillo el grito al unísono.

Lo mejor sería ver su recompesa, el regalo que aquellos dos tuvieron que darle.

Entonces, sí antes se había quedado shokeado, ahora ni atónito o pasmado lo describía.

--Oh, mierda. Yo esperaba que me compongan una canción o hagan algún video… --farfulló.

Arriba de la cama, en una posición que calificó como sugerente, estaba Gustav Schäfer. Le habían quitado su gorra y habían mojado su rubio cabello, resaltando la belleza de éste. Sus ojos lo contemplaban, aunque no podía descifrar lo que en ellos se reflejaban, ya que estaba demasiado embobado observándolo como para deternerse a pensar. En su boca había una gran frutilla gorda bañada en chocolate, que le impedía hablar y le hizo recordar a cuando le ponen manzanas a los cerdos cuando son servidos en la mesa; aunque esto era mucho mejor que cualquier cerdo ordinario. También tenía una cinta aterciopelada de satén rojo que le rodeaba completamente las dos muñecas, uniendo sus brazos, y había otra en sus piernas que realizaban la misma función; y un gran moño con una tarjeta de felicitaciones que resaltaban anunciándolo como el regalo perfecto.

Lo último, una parte de su mente, gritó que eran detalles de Bill, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Prefirió contemplarlo para guardarlo en su memoria eternamente.

Aunque Gustav ya estaba rojo de intentar hablar y con pobres gimoteos y gritos ahogados lo hizo reaccionar.

--¡Lo siento! --exclamó. Se le acercó corriendo y le quitó de la boca la frutilla que le impedía hablar--. Dios, Gus, ¿estás bien?

Gustav tosió por unos momentos, completamente rojo.

--S-sí.

* * *

_01 de abril, 10:36 minutos._

--David, te decimos que esto será genial. No, aún no lo vimos, pero morimos por ver su cara. ¡Estás en la autopista! ¡Desvíate! --le hablaba Bill a su teléfono móvil. Intentaba convencer a su manager de cualquier forma para que vea aquello con ellos dos.

Tom lo miraba expectante, aunque no lo admitiera. Cuando Bill cortó la llamada, respondió a la pregunta muda de su hermano con una sonrisa pícara. En veinte minutos estaría allí.

En el momento en que David tocó el timbre, ambos hermanos lo arrastraron en seguida hacía la sala. Le advirtieron que Gustav seguía durmiendo, y que Georg había salido temprano obligatoriamente porque su mejor amigo lo había venido a buscar para desayunar. Se sentaron los tres en el sillón frente a la mesa ratona dónde descansaba la computadora portátil personal de Tom y a su lado una videocámara.

Bill abrió la computadora y conectó la cámara, tardando unos segundos en reconocerla y buscar el archivo. Dejó sólo unos segundos de las peleas de ellos dos para que David las vea, aunque tuvo que admitir que era gracioso verse a ellos mismos pelear y tirar ideas, y luego adelantó hasta el punto en que preparaban a Gustav y lo acomodaban en contra de su voluntad en la cama. Su manager los sermoneó como todo adulto, aunque perdió efecto gracias a las sonrisas divertidas que se les escapaban.

--Dejamos la cámara preparada, teníamos que ver su cara.

--Esto es para la historia, David, ya verás. Para el próximo DVD.

El hombre dejó de escuchar las afirmaciones de los jóvenes, concentrado en ver el video grabado. Se abrió la puerta y Georg entró bruscamente. Sacudía su cabeza y cuando levantaba la cabeza… bueno, los gemelos habían tenido razón: era íncreiblemente graciosa. Georg parecía haberse congelado repentinamente en una expresión absolutamente embelesada.

_--Oh, mierda. Yo esperaba que me compongan una canción o hagan algún video… _

A pesar de ser un balbuceó, se oyó perfectamente. Bill se golpeó en la cabeza dramaticámente.

--¡Mierda, Tomi! ¿Cómo no te ocurrió?

--¿A mí? Bill, se supone que tú eres el creativo.

--Tú también, supuesto genio de la guitarra. ¡A eso Gusti se refería, seguramente!

--¿Y cómo carajo quieres que yo me dé cuenta? ¡No soy adivino! ¡Tu estabas metido en eso de comprarle algo!

Las frente de los dos estaban fruncidas, asesinándose con la mirada. En esos últimos días habían peleados más que toda su vida. Fue una época de puras discusiones, y que eran detenidas normalmente por un tercero. En este caso fue David quién arriesgó su vida y su sanidad mental, recodándoles la grabación y dándoles otro pequeño sermón interrumpido.

-_Uhmm.._

Ante aquél sonido fuera de la situación, los tres se volvieron. No había nadie más en la habitación. Se volvió a oír el mismo sonido y esta vez notaron que era un leve gemido. Supusieron que provenía de la computadora y se acercaron nuevamente.

En la pantalla estaban las figuras de Georg y Gustav.

--Oh, Dios. ¿Se están…?--comentó David, impresionado. Bill y Tom tenían los ojos abiertos del asombro. Eso… ¿era cierto? Bueno, era un pregunta estúpida, ya que allí tenía la prueba.

David bajó la pantalla de la computadora portátil con decisión. Ambos gemelos se voltearon hacía él inmediatamente, quejándose.

--Chicos, es su vida privada, no nos podemos meter, sí ellos quieren… iniciar una… relación, nosotros no somos quienes para… --les sermoneaba buscando las palabras para explicarse. Pero su decisión flaqueó y ante el ruego de Bill, volvió a abrirla--. Pero, la curiosidad es sana. --excusó, ganándose el vitoreo de los gemelos.

Transcurrieron unos segundos más de video en los que los tres miraban ávidos y concentrados; hasta que de repente la pantalla se puso negra y se cerró automáticamente el archivo.

--¡Noo! ¿Qué pasó, Tomi? --preguntó Bill, impaciente.

Tom se dedicó a revisar su computadora, pero no encontró nada. Luego se fijó en la cámara. La desconectó y la revisó con cuidado. Entonces abrió los ojos incrédulo.

En los ojos de David y Bill se veían la pregunta muda. Pero satisfacieron sus inquietudes con una respuesta que no les agradó para nada.

--Se había acabado la batería.

* * *

Bien, el fic lo hice por el 31 de marzo, creo que es obvio XD. El cumpleaños de Georg-ojitos-seductores-Listing. En verdad, en el fic había algunas aluciones a twincest que quité, pues aunque ellos participan muchísimo, el fic es para nuestro bajista querido XD.

Ojalá les guste, y reviews o críticas constructivas nunca vienen mal,

¡Besos!


End file.
